the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Only Sensible Thing
aaaaaa pokemon fic. it's super self indulgent and won't appear anywhere else, mostly because it features my OC, Jade. there's no major romantic relationships besides some background Black/Brendan/Barry, Skylar/Willow if you want to read it that way, and Jade/Purple if you squint. mostly, this fic contains (platonic!!!) Jade & Black summary By accident, Jade uncovers a terrible secret about Black's life. But she's determined to set things right before it's too late, and if it takes the help of a foreign government official, her technical mentor, the world's most beautiful cat, and her dad, then she'll do whatever it takes. And hopefully before Christmas arrives. Only Sensible Thing “That’s the jingle bell, that’s the jingle bell, that’s the jingle bell rock!” Jade hummed along to the carol, and tapped her fingers on the wheel. A light snowfall was coming down on her car from the sky, and her windshield wipers were going at a mile a minute. It was the beginning of December, and the holidays were closely approaching. Pretzel, the world’s most beautiful Purugly, was sitting in the passenger's seat. He had a soft hat pulled over his ears, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Jade had knitted them both the year before, as otherwise he would freeze. This year, she was in the middle of making him boots so he could walk through the snow. “We're sorry to interrupt Unova’s Non-Stop Christmas Carol Station, but this extreme weather has got us all messed up, hasn't it, Clementine?” Jade hardly figured that an inch or so of snow counted as extreme weather, but to each their own. “You're right on the money as usual, Joel. With all the snow and these freezing temperatures, we've had several problems on the Unova roads today.” Maybe the announcers were from Hoenn. It would explain a lot, in Jade’s opinion. “The northbound road out of Castelia City is completely blocked off due to weather damage, and severe ice. All traffic must make a detour around the east loop in order to reach Route Four. Sorry folks!” Jade leaned back in her seat, and sighed. She turned to Pretzel, who stared back at her with expectant eyes. She rubbed his nose, “I’m sorry, Pretzel. I guess we can’t hit your favourite bakery today.” Pretzel meowed sadly. Jade leaned over and kissed him on the head, “I know, I know. Don’t worry, we’ll find something else to do! We can go across Skyarrow, and then go that that patch of grass on Route Three that you like! Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Pretzel’s ears drooped. Jade tutted, “You like the bridge! Every time we go over it, you get excited! C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Pretzel cried, “Mrow!” Jade looked back to the road, and swerved just in time to avoid hitting a car coming in the opposite way, “Phew. Thanks Pretzel, you’ve always got my back, don’t you?” “Mrow.” “I’ll make you some soup when we get home.” Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Pokemon Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Non-Dangan Ronpa